peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 December 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-12-14 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * * * Sessions *Big Chief only session, recorded 20th October 1991. *Sam Dees' Beauty & The Beat only session, recorded 7th November 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *''(JP - 'There have been some great broadcasters in my life; Wynford Vaughan-Thomas, Wolfman Jack, Humphrey Lyttelton, Alan Freeman, Russ Knight, the Weird Beard, Peter Clayton, but John Arlott was the greatest of them all.)'' *'File a '''begins *Red Cross: Supersonic Christmas () Insipid *Unsane: Slag (album - Unsane) Matador *Apachie Scratchie & Super Morris: Test Me Nuh (7") Roof International *Becketts: Auto Erotic Hanging (EP - Three Songs) Bad Girl *'File a pauses *Gunshot: Clear From Present Danger (12" single) Vinyl Solution *'File a '''resumes *Big Chief: Destination Poon (session) *Maureen And The Zircons: Let A Woman Through (v/a album - Talkin' Trash) Greasy R&B5463 *Venison: 1-15-91 (7", white vinyl) Big Money Inc. *Steroid Maximus: Life In The Greenhouse Effect (album - Quilombo) Big Cat ABB28 £ *Greenhouse: The Millionth Lovesong (compilation album - Knowing Where It All Leeds) Stolen Sounds *Shut Up And Dance: The Green Man (12" - Autobiography Of A Crackhead) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 21 £ *Supersuckers: Gravity Bill (7") Lucky *Sam Dees' Beauty & The Beat: One In A Million (session) *Moonflowers: We Dig Your Earth (album - Hash Smits) Pop God *Nivens: Cavalry (compilation album - Burn It To A Crisp) Mad Cat *D-Nice: To Tha Rescue (album - To Tha Rescue) Jive CHIP 118 £ *Big Chief: Six Pack (session) *'File 3 cuts in near end of above track *My Bloody Valentine: Blown A Wish (album - Loveless) Creation *'File a' ends and File b begins *Culture: See Them A Come (album - Two Sevens Clash) *Unsane: Exterminator (album - Unsane) Matador *Pied Piper: I Say Yeah! (12" EP - Hooked On Hope) Absolute 2 (ABS 002 DJ) £ wrong speed moment *Cliff Richard: We Say Yeah *'File 1' ends and File 2 'begins, slight gap in recording ... *Cud: Love Mandarin (compilation album - Knowing Where It All Leeds) Stolen Sounds *Supabeat: Selalafe (7" single) RTP *Boone Stigall: The Charade (cassette album - Transient Man) *Mudwomen: Have A Good Time (single, red vinyl) Big Dog *Sam Dees' Beauty & The Beat: Homecoming (session) *''tape flip on File 3, gap in recording *WBI Red Ninja: Soul On Ice (12" EP - Hellz A Place I Know) Red Ninja *Big Chief: Bong Wrench (session) *''File 3 resumes during above track'' *Pixies: Bone Machine (live) *Spanner Banner: Battlefield (album - Sin-Bad-A-Than-Them) Sinbad *Unsane: Vandal-X (album - Unsane) Matador *Unsane: HLL (album - Unsane) Matador *Unsane: AZA-2000 (album - Unsane) Matador *Spider: Help () Vinyl Solution (JP initially plays track at 33 instead of 45) *Wedding Present: Crushed (compilation album - Knowing Where It All Leeds) Stolen Sounds *Sam Dees' Beauty & The Beat: Child Of The Streets (session) *Shut Up And Dance: Autobiography Of A Crackhead (12") Shut Up And Dance SUAD 21 £ *'''File b '''ends and '''File c begins *Curve: Already Yours (CD Magazine Volume 2 from forthcoming album - Doppelgänger) Anxious ANXCD 77 *Cutty Ranks: The Builder (compilation album - Ragga Clash) Fashion FAD LP 021 *Big Chief: Into The Void (session) *'File 3' ends during above track *Loudon Wainwright III: Bill Of Goods *Ruthless Rap Assassins: No Tale, No Twist (album - Th!nk, It Ain't Illegal Yet) EMI EMC 3604 *Mono Men: Boss (album - Back To Mono) 1+2 CD 017 *'Files 2' and c end *Tracks marked £ also available on File d) File ;Name *1) John Peel 19911214 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19911214 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-12-14 Peel Show R194.mp3 *a) 1991-12-14 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L025~.mp3 *b) 1991-12-14 Peel Show L623.mp3 *c) L118a.aif.mp3 *d) L019.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:45 *2) 1:32:31 *3) 1:33:53 *a) 1:06:27 *b) 1:12:44 *c) 38:36 (to 23:40) ;Other *3) Created from R194 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *b) Created from L623 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) 2) Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List). * 3) Mooo * a) Mooo * b) Mooo * c) d) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:SL Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment